


魔法師不打直球

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN
Summary: *想寫黑澤也有對安達生氣的時候、還有交往前兩人學著相處的模樣。算是上則魔法師不談戀愛的系列篇（恕我取名無能），時間線同樣建立在第三、四集左右。*上篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328384
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	魔法師不打直球

**Author's Note:**

> *想寫黑澤也有對安達生氣的時候、還有交往前兩人學著相處的模樣。算是上則魔法師不談戀愛的系列篇（恕我取名無能），時間線同樣建立在第三、四集左右。  
> *上篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328384

  
  


近來黑澤觀察到，安達不再刻意閃躲自己的視線，道早安的嗓音也生了朝氣；甚至連同面對同事的表情也變得更加開朗，原先的拘謹與生硬都減輕了。有時他還會看到安達在與藤崎小姐或六角共進午餐（雖然他不甚清楚六角怎麼與安達親近的）。

對於安達日益敞開心扉的模樣，雖然為黑澤所樂見，但他也難免產生了失落的情緒。作為公司營業部的一把手，黑澤總有太多無法推拒的邀約和永無止盡的差事，鮮少能參與他們的飯局，下班時間也總是錯開。若情況應允，他只想同安達一起坐在員工餐廳裡，分享日復一日平凡無奇的午餐時光。

反覆尋思，他並不想帶給安達壓力，更不急於求成—這五年讓他培養了靜心等候的美德，但最近或許是——他堅信是——命運之神許他一路柳暗花明，令他心懷小小希望，因此心理上「安達匱乏」的症狀才日漸嚴重。幸而對黑澤優一而言，機會已到，事在人為，琢磨一記偶然讓兩人獨處並不困難。

他推測今天安達應該會比平時晚些下班，雖然對安達有點失禮，但這是他的黃道吉日。黑澤刻意留下，待到安達離開時，他才閃入電梯裡佯裝一場不期而遇。

「安達今天也加班了？」  
安達身體微微一抖，「啊，嗯。」  
「辛苦了。」

踏出公司大門迎來滿面良夜清風的時候，黑澤不濃不淡地開口：「安達要直接回家對吧？我可以跟你一起走到車站嗎？」  
安達對黑澤的要求感到些微困惑，雖然不過小事，但畢竟與黑澤經歷過那些不尋常的事後，兩人之間的氣氛總是十分微妙。一轉頭，黑澤那一派輕鬆的笑容讓他看不出個所以然，安達便也不作多想地答應了。  
一路上他們談工作的事、聊六角的有趣舉動，也討論漫畫的新劇情，這使得安達兀自鬆了口氣，雖然他已經開始習慣他人的陪伴，但還是經常會為與人交談感到困窘與手足無措，幸好對話並未讓他感到壓力，還驕傲於自己又多瞭解黑澤了一點。

不料，這會沉浸於自我滿足的分神卻讓他打了個趔趄，雖然黑澤機警地一把抓住他，但安達的腳踝還是戲劇性地拐了大彎，疼得他死撐活捱也直不起身，重量一落在傷腿上就忍不住咧嘴低嗚。

黑澤見狀趕緊把他攙扶到街邊，坐在花圃的矮磚邊上。黑澤皺著眉頭喃喃道：「看起來很嚴重。」  
安達趕緊說道：「我沒關係的！黑澤你先回家吧！」  
黑澤一提褲腿，以單膝下跪的姿態，輕輕拉開安達的襪子，慎重小心地捧著他的腳腕，「你看，都已經有點紅腫了，不處理不行哦。」  
「真的沒關係啦！我常摔，休息一會就沒事了。已經很晚了，我、就不用麻煩了！」  
「別再這麼看輕自己了。」  
這是第一次黑澤的語氣中帶有一絲慍怒，他話雖不重，可安達也對黑澤難掩責備的口氣感到詫異。  
黑澤將他的腳輕輕放下，再拍拍膝蓋起身。  
黑澤不知道是由於安達老是推開自己，或者是他那種習慣性漠視自我需求的樣子，無不讓黑達感到椎心的難受。

安達仰首，直愣愣地望著他，兩隻眼睛瞪得老圓了，似乎還陷在震驚中，他稀里糊塗不知所措。  
路燈柔和的暖黃光暈落在安達的臉頰上，與瞳孔的流光相映成輝；他眨眼的時候，落在睫毛的彩霞猶如被拍離了海岸。  
黑澤一時愣住，腦海裡勾勒出了一抹與現實極其不符的寧和致遠的意象，熱度燙在他的胸口。可惜安達無緣一睹。

黑澤十分懊惱，覺得看到安達就瞬間消氣的自己真是沒出息，便不禁嘆了口氣。  
哈——他徹底對安達清沒轍。  
出於憐惜或抱歉，黑澤伸手溫柔地將安達的瀏海順到耳際，指腹在肌膚相親之處自私地多停留了三秒鐘。

安達則是有點分不清震耳欲聾的心跳是自己的還是面前這人的。

**傻呼呼的小笨蛋。**

安達這才垂下腦袋不敢直視黑澤。而黑澤以為他被罵蔫了，放緩了語氣又說：「答應我，對自己好一點好嗎？」  
事實上安達不過是被黑澤甜膩的愛稱臊得紅了臉。頂著黑澤愛意的重量，安達實在抬不起頭，藏著心動，只頷首。

**安達你呀，這麼可愛我哪捨得欺負，疼你都來不及。**

「好了，上來吧，」黑澤背對他，貓下腰，朝後伸手作勢要背他，「你這樣也不方便搭車回家，到我家休息一晚吧。」  
安達沒有動作。  
「安達，上來吧。」黑澤又重複了一次，這次稍稍帶著一點懇求的意味。  
或許是出於愧疚或者什麼原因，安達順應了聲便爬到黑澤的背上——他的第一個感受就是溫暖，黑澤的溫度隔著衣物傳到了胸口。

「安達，對不起，我剛才對你發脾氣。」  
「沒事！不是黑澤的錯——」  
「不要道歉，安達。你不用為自己感到抱歉。你太善良了，總是先忽視自己的需要，如果安達可以多依賴別人一點就好了呢。」  
安達雖不見黑澤的表情，不過讀心術的魔法沒有失效。

**安達能不能對自己溫柔點呢？這裡可是有人會為你心痛啊。  
** **我也希望你可以多依賴我一點。  
** **想被安達依賴.....** .

安達擅自將下巴墊在黑澤肩上，初次感受到給人添麻煩而不用抱歉的感覺有多好。

**即使未來你的生活裡沒有我，我也想要你好好的、想要你健康幸福。  
** **所以請不要向我道歉.....** .

安達心裡一緊。莫大的溫柔需要耗盡多少努力來成就。這幾乎將他滅頂......

「黑澤......」  
「嗯？」  
「那個、我覺得......呃......嗯......」  
「嗯，你說。」  
縱使黑澤看不見他，安達還是把臉埋進他的肩上。

「覺得、很幸運......」——能被黑澤喜歡上。「謝謝你。」

「嗯？」沒有魔法的黑澤一頭霧水。

安達忍不住笑了起來。

  
  



End file.
